Bad Case of Lovin' You
by The Former Lady Jilly Bean
Summary: Set after Human Error. Your typical, but hopefully amazing Hameron fic. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everybody. It's been forever since I've done any sort of writing, so please excuse my shabbiness. I'm always open for a constructive criticism (Please no flaming, my poor soul can't take it). This is my first HOUSE M.D. FanFiction. So enjoy! Oh yeah, added this as I kept writing. This first chapter seems extremely serious. I hope once Cameron plays into this, it will loosen up a bit.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the House M.D. characters… Or Hugh Laurie. Also, rating is for some language and a few chapters in for sexual scenes. If either offends you, please press the nice "back" button on your browser. Thanks!

* * *

People were almost always forced to deal with changes in their lives. It was interesting to see some struggle at something simple as new socks. They would get themselves so frustrated, and tears would be the new makeup. But, what House was feeling was something that he couldn't completely identify. He was sitting in his living room, looking at the TV which was turned on, but he was tuning out.

Gregory House was a little upset his successful team was no longer with him, which was his fault, he reminded himself. It wasn't the fact that Foremen left. The words that Wilson had witnessed really assessed his feeling towards the man. His goodbyes weren't welcomed.

But it wasn't Chase… The Aussie mutt would be able to figure things out. Probably over a glass of something with alcohol content and a girl who's seen more penises's then an OBGYN. But what House worried about was the fact that now Cameron was gone.

Was she with Chase now? A small pang of jealousy ran through his stomach. That feeling was replaced with his thigh aching, a reminder of past experiences. He grabbed his jacket which threatened to fall off the couch arm. Inside his jacket was his trusty friend Vicodin. Popping off the cap, he took one pill this time. Lingering it in his mouth for a moment, he dry swallowed which was very difficult. House remembered one of the many times Cameron threatened she wouldn't save him if he choked…

Grabbing the fire laced cane the lanky man hoisted his body up and off the couch, hobbling to the kitchen, grabbing an old slice of old pizza. Hopefully it hadn't started to get bluish green and fuzzy yet. Eating it quickly, he thought to himself about the next day at work. But, House wasn't going to worry just yet…

* * *

The next day went on as normal as he would allow it… House did his clinic hours basically because no one was in the meeting room from his office. It was to quite without any bickering. The doctor known as a asshole didn't have anyone to complain to. And Wilson probably didn't want to hear from him just yet.

Going into his office and getting ready to plop himself in his chair, he remembered Cameron touching his arm. Her resignation letter was still on the table, taunting him, daring him and his patience. But, House ignored it, sat down, and turned on some music.

It seemed like it had been forever, just sitting there, listening to words of the song until there was a knock on his door. Looking up, there was Cutty. She looked angry but calm. How odd.

"If you are here to hound me about my clinic hours, I just spent all morning listening to complaints of people who are hypochondriacs." House stated, looking at her, stretching, and yawning.

Cuddy's eyes narrowed for a minute and she sighed. "So, I heard your team left you. Are you looking into finding replacements?"

The word 'replacement' hadn't even dawned on House yet. Did he expect to solve every case on his own? It was obvious without the three musketeers by his side, or doing the work for him, he would be a shitty doctor. "Uh, no, I hadn't thought of that… Know of anyone?"

Cuddy just simply shook her head. "No, House I don't. But, you need to do something. You can't do it alone, we both know that."

House grinned for a moment. "You can do it with me, Cuddy! You can do anything with me." He added smartly, and joking at the end.

"Wilson would probably be better with you." Cuddy said, playing along with his little games.

A look of disgust came over House's gaunt features. "To late for that…"

"Oh, I don't need to know that." Cuddy said, holding a hand up in some sort of defense, even though she knew it was pointless. A smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh, I was kidding." House scowled, and saw her own happy expression. They were in his office in silence, other than the radio muffling at awkwardness. "Imisscameraannee." That's what he blurted out next. It didn't really sound like English, more like some awkward foreign language he didn't know. House wasn't even sure why he said it. It's like something compelled him to. And House regretted it. Now he admitted something to Cuddy which was a big mistake. Cuddy would be a hound until he told her his exact words.

"What was that House? I think you forgot English for a minute." Cuddy asked, eyebrow raised and looking at the doctor.

"My god women, are you deaf? I miss Cameron!" House blurted quickly. He was looking down as he finished his sentence, and little did he know in the office next door, Cameron was listening. But that was something House didn't need to know for now.

Cuddy acted surprised but figured that much and was ready to scold him for his attitude, but looked from House to the glass window into the meeting room. Wondering what Cameron was doing here, she noticed the various sweaters and a jacket in her grasp… She must have left them here.

"Hey House… Look who is here."

* * *

A/N: How much do you want to bet when I upload this it won't be as long as it seems right now? Sorry if it's short. I'm getting together my ideas 'officially' right now. So, yeah… reviews would be appreciated. D 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews to those who did. I'm glad I got them! Now I definitely feel like writing more. Again, bear with me until it 'gets good'. (Hopefully the next chapter… For now it's slightly bland.) And while I'm blabbering away, I'll tell you now that I should hopefully be consistent in my updates, but I'm a horse enthusiast with a lot of horse shows to get ready for. And school is almost over! But, until then I have final exams. I don't want to be one of those authors that take a few weeks to update. So, review and urge me on! D

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

In the office of the hospital, silence was the only thing resting in the air. House and Cameron both had an "uh…duh" look on their faces. To Cuddy, it was a somewhat interesting site. Two successful doctors who diagnose patients daily, but it seems what happened really wasn't registering or making sense.

"So… Do I need to check for a pulse here?" Cuddy asked, attempting to make House snap back into his normal state of mind-- temperamental and asshole like. But, no words were exchanged. House was staring at Cameron, and Cameron staring at House. Cuddy cleared her throat loudly, eyebrows rose higher than usual.

House turned his slowly and had no expression on his face. He just looked nonexistent. But Cuddy could tell that he wanted to be alone with Cameron. Cuddy nodded turning, and walking out. Then, Cameron walked into his office, standing a few feet from his desk.

"Why are you here? You resigned." House asked his voice gruff and not joking. He watched her as her brown eyes followed to his desk where the letter of resignation was sitting. He cleared his throat, shifted in his chair and stated simply "I left after you did last night. I've been busy, you know, all by myself." The last part of his statement was laced with sarcasm.

Cameron still just looked at him and kept him silent for a minute. "I had to get some stuff, if you couldn't tell by the jacket and shirts I'm carrying." Again, they were eloped by silence. "Did you um… Really mean what you said?"

House glared at her momentarily. "What do you think? Nooo, I just said it because it was fun." When Cameron's eyes were angry and completely serious, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I meant it. And now we sit here looking at each other without anything to say."

"Well, what should we do about it? Diagnose this situation, smart ass." Cameron said, loosening up and sitting in the chair in front of his desk. Cameron should've been more shocked, but it wasn't the first time she knew House had feelings for her. But, as always he pushed her away. Cameron assumed this wouldn't be any different. She would go back to Chase, being his Tuesday night appointment and have him lust over her again.

House watched the doctor Allison Cameron in front of him. She seemed in deep thought, and wasn't look at him, making it difficult to read her emotions. Then he thought to himself 'Do I care about her emotions? No…Wait, do I?' and continued battling in his own mind over those thoughts.

"You have Chase. Why would you want an old cripple like me?" House asked bluntly, wondering how she would respond to his question. It was an interesting one and he was intrigued to hear the answer.

With a smug smile, Cameron simply stated "How would I know what I might be missing if I didn't at least try? But I need to know, if we try a relationship, will you run away like you keep on doing?"

House's stomach did a flip flop, which was an action it didn't usually do. Cameron had caught him by surprise, almost with a sneak attack. Or would you call it him getting a taste of his own medicine? "I can't promise anything. Then it will all go to hell. Are you seriously thinking of trying this?" House was somewhat surprised. He never expected a chance with her. But, now that he wasn't her boss, it was only fair game, wasn't it?

Cameron gave a simple yet firm nod. She wasn't even sure what she was getting into. Was she really going to try this relationship with House, her former boss? They already knew a lot about each other, but, there was a lot to learn… "Meet me at the bar down town. How about dinner at seven o'clock? We will give this a try." Cameron said, not giving him a word in edge wise, stood up and walked out.

House watched her, eyes wide and still in surprise. The painting on his office wall seemed to stare at him. "What are you looking at?" he said with the swallowing of another Vicodin pill to ease his aching thigh.

* * *

House was in Cameron's car. He had walked from work to meet her for dinner and left his motorcycle there. His previous partner in business had offered him a ride home. They both had some to drink, but not enough to impair their minds. House wished that he was drunk, sitting on his couch, basically passing out. But, he wasn't. He was in a car with was full of awkward silence. Thankfully he was almost home.

Before he knew it, they were pulling into his driveway. "Well… Thanks for driving me home. I would invite you in but you probably wou-"

House wasn't able to finish his statement due to Cameron's quick "Yes, I would." Her door was opened and it seemed she was on his front steps way before he was. Maybe he did have too much to drink… He walked to his door, unlocked it and walked inside, turning on a few lights before he did. Setting his cane down in a safe spot, he turned to Cameron. His apartment was nothing new to her. She had seen it a few times. He turned to view her, and she was standing closer then he though. He backed to rest himself on his couch back. His thigh automatically thanked him as he did so and took the weight off of it.

"Cameron? Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not some zebra in the safari. You can't kill me, or at least not now." House asked, somewhat interested in the way she was studying him. But he wasn't completely prepared for what was next. She leaned forward, lingered less than an inch from his face, both of them breathing onto each other, looking at each other with many mixed emotions of lust, anger, even some hate, and even love. But why not surprise her? His lips met her own before she could get to him first.

* * *

A/N: This chapter felt so cliché writing it, haha. Don't you hate when that happens? Well, review please. The plot is forming more and more! Probably Chase will show his face again. D 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank yoouuuu for the reviews! I'm so happy they are good reviews, too. Definitely makes me want to write more. Well, let's get on with the story, shall we?

* * *

House leaned into her kiss, but not for long. He pulled back, breathing a little bit heavier since there were a few moments where oxygen was lacking. He looked at Cameron, who wiped some spare saliva that rested on her lips.

"Eww. Girl coodies." House spat jokingly next to them. He laughed when Cameron's face went from smiling to frowning. Her closed fist came and punched him in the chest. It wasn't enough to bruise, but hurt a little. A smile then started to show on the corner of her lips.

"Owwww. I was just kidding." House said, defensively holding his chest. "You hit my boob!"

"You deserved it, House. I've always wanted to punch you. Now you're not my boss, so I can." Cameron smiled. Both of them were quite for a moment when she said that. It was hard for House thinking he would no longer see her every day at work. Now he had no one to bicker to as freely as he wished. Actually, he thought to himself, I'll bicker at whoever I want.

"Why did you leave? Was it really because it was time for a change? Or was it for Chase?" House asked the question that neither wanted to hear the answer to. Of course, House anger surged when he thought about Chase with Cameron. He knew since the beautiful Allison Cameron and he weren't actually an item, he did have much of a right to feel that way. But, it was natural instinct to be possessive over her.

"I… I did feel like it was time for a change, House. Did you expect me to stay there forever?" Cameron's eyes were completely honest and also wondering.

"Well, I am. I'm going to be stuck there with Cuddy until the day we both die in that hospital." House shivered in fear at that though, smiling as he said so.

Ignoring his last comment, Cameron continued on to his other part of the question. "And no, it wasn't for Chase. I was a little upset when he was leaving, or when you fired him I should say. But, we can never have a serious relationship. I will always just be his Tuesday night. "She repeated the line she felt like she had said so often. But, then she thought about her last Tuesday with Chase, right after her resignation. House of course didn't need to know about that. Hopefully Cameron could forget about that, at least if her and House had a serious relationship.

House simply grunted, having his own thoughts running through his mind and confusing the hell out of him. Glancing at his watch, it was a little bit later then he thought. Well, not completely late for him. But his thigh disagreed. It was eleven o'clock and it wanted its nightly fix of Vicodin. Reaching into his coat pocket, he grabbed the bottle and popped a pill, dry swallowing as Cameron glared at him. He knew she hated when he did that.

"I still won't save you if you choke to death on that pill."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't. I'll let you choke to death."

"Pfftt. You wouldn't be able to let anything die knowing you can do something at it." House said, plopping down on his couch, which they had stood behind for some time. Groaning in pain and relaxation as his thigh ached but almost in a thankful way.

Cameron sat down next to him, fairly close. Close enough their thighs grazed. Cameron's hand then rested on his good knee. They both looked at each other for a moment, and met at the same time for a simple kiss. Houses hand went to her shoulder to pull her closer to him, their kiss deepening. Cameron's hand move to the back of his neck and held on for dear life, but not enough to hurt, just pressure.

When House pulled away, he smiled; eyes closed, and said "That's why you would never let me die. And let's not forget you would miss my smart ass remarks." Before she could respond, he kissed her again. This time, Cameron seemed to take control, pushing him down to lie on the couch. She crawled next to him, somewhat on top of him. Thankfully she found herself between the couch and House. Otherwise, she was sure she would've fallen off. House would've found it hilarious, but, Cameron wouldn't have.

House pulled her closer, grunting as his thigh protested. But he ignored it. His right hand, which was also underneath her, rubbed as much of her back as it could reach. His left hand rubbed her arm and side. As his hand gently snaked underneath her shirt to rub her bare and soft skin. He felt his hand graze over her pants top. But, even House didn't want to rush it. His male member felt differently, but he attempted to concentrate on other things.

Cameron broke their kiss, and just breathed deeply in and out and felt their faces close together. Close enough that House's scruff was rubbing against her own chin. It had a painful yet pleasant feeling to it. With a deep sigh, she rested her head in the nook of his neck. They were somewhat squeezed on the couch, and House started to get up to hopefully move in a more comfortable position. But, Cameron held him down.

House looked over at her. "You won't let me get up? What if I had to free my bladder and I pissed all over you?"

Cameron made an 'ew' face, but then smiled. "Guess I would have to take a shower!" She shrugged her shoulders as much as the couch would allow.

"Ohhh, I would like that." House said smugly, kissing her again. They hadn't even seen each other naked nor had any real sexual situations yet, but, they joked as if it was something old to them. Then again, Cameron had seen him clad in only a towel a few times. Of course, he was already exposed were she was a complete mystery to him.

House leaned down to kiss her, deepening, his tongue seeking some sort of entrance. Cameron pushed her whole body into him, well aware his member was growing and swelling due to her actions. A smile lit her lips as she kissed him, pulling him to lie down completely against her. They enjoyed their moments like that until it seemed like neither could handle the heat of simply kissing.

But they were rudely interrupted by House's phone ringing.

* * *


End file.
